1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to communications between peer nodes in a network. More particularly, it relates to incoming and outgoing communications between peer nodes requiring only a single line per dedicated peer.
2. Background Art
Dial-on-demand is a communications protocol where communications connections are made only when there is a need to communicate between two peers, such as between two peer computer systems in a communications network. This protocol, or technique, is widely implemented in the industry for dial-up servers.
For many implementations, to keep cost down, there are more remote locations than physical lines. This then creates the potential problem that a call can not be initiated due to all lines being busy. For mission critical communications the general solution is to dedicate a line to each critical peer. For those cases where the call could be initiated from either peer, two lines would be required with one enabled for answer mode and the second enabled for dial-out mode. This has two problems: (1) the cost for two lines and (2) the additional complexity to configure two lines.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved dial-on-demand (DOD) communications method and system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved dial-on-demand communications method and system which reduces the cost and complexity of mission critical dedicated peer to peer communications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dedicated peer to peer connection which requires only a single line for both incoming and dial-out communications.
In accordance with the invention, communications between peer nodes in a network is accomplished by establishing a single line per dedicated peer, initially setting up the line for answer mode, thereby enabling the remote peer to initiate a call, by reconfiguring the line for dial out when the local peer needs to call the remote peer, and upon completion of a call initiated by the local peer, by returning the line to answer mode.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.